Removing Dudley From the Equation – Year 2
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Removing Dudley From the Equation. I suggest reading that fic first.
1. The Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda, any character from the series, yadda yadda yadda, whatever.**

**Removing Dudley From the Equation – Year 2**

**Chapter 1 – The Birthday**

Vernon Dursley and Sirius Black were at Diagon Alley. "Thanks for agreeing to help me choose a broomstick for Harry, Sirius." Vernon commented.

"It's a pleasure to have a hand at the choice of Prongslet's first broomstick, Vernon." Sirius happily replied. As they were heading towards Quidditch Quality Supplies, they noticed a sign at Flourish and Blotts announcing Gilderoy Lockhart's autobiography, titled "Magical Me". The day the book will first be available for sale, Gilderoy Lockhart will be there for an autograph session.

"Vernon, make sure this won't be the day we come here to buy the materials Harry will need for his second year." Sirius advised him. "The place will be crowded by his fans."

"Duly noted, Sirius." Vernon replied and then he and Sirius entered Quidditch Quality Supplies. There, the clerk easily recognized Harry Potter's Godfather. Who wouldn't after he made the news for being cleared from a decade-long wrongful imprisonment? "May I help you, Lord Black?" He eagerly asked.

"Yes." Sirius answered. "Vernon and I were looking for a broom for my godson Harry Potter."

"The Nimbus 2001 is the latest model ever put on market, Lord Black!" The clerk gladly replied while showing a model.

"What makes it better than a Nimbus 2000?" Vernon asked.

"It's faster!" The clerk explained. The look on Sirius' face made the clerk sure he made a sale.

Later on, at Number 4, Privet Drive, Vernon and Sirius were telling Petunia about their ride to Diagon Alley. "Where will we hide the broom until Harry's twelve?" She asked. "It doesn't fit the cupboard under the stairs."

"We'll hide it at the guest room." Vernon suggested. "How likely it is for Harry to get in there?"

**Time skip to July, 31****st****, 1992**

Because Vernon and Petunia had to entertain guests at a business dinner that night, they celebrated Harry's birthday earlier that day. The three of them and Sirius Black went to a park. There, Harry enjoyed all rides appropriate for his age and then they went back home, where they enjoyed a cake baked by Petunia. "Harry, remember what we said about you behaving well through your first year?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, Mum." He answered. "If I did, you'd give me a broom for my birthday."

"Ta-da!" Sirius exclaimed while showing him a Nimbus 2001. "I helped them to choose it."

Harry eagerly got it. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll fly it right now!"

"Noooooooooo!" Vernon and Petunia shouted, shocking Harry and Sirius.

"Why not?" Sirius moaned.

"This is a 'muggle' neighborhood." Vernon explained. "The neighbors mustn't be allowed to see anybody flying at a broomstick. Statute of Secrecy, remember?"

"But don't worry, sweetie." Petunia added. "You're visiting the Weasleys this weekend and will be able to play there."

"Now open mine, Prongslet!" Sirius eagerly asked while showing another package. Harry then opened it. "Cool! A broom servicing kit!" Harry exclaimed in joy. "I've been wanting it ever since Mum and Dad gave me a broom!"

Sirius Black still didn't feel comfortable with Harry considering people other than James and Lily his parents, especially muggles who used to hate magic in the past, but decided not to speak against it since they're raising Harry better than expected. "I knew you'd like it, Prongslet!" Sirius happily commented. "A well-kept broom lasts longer."

The next morning, Sirius and Harry were readying themselves to go to Ottery St. Catchpole. "Prongslet, wouldn't you rather use your new broom to fly?" Sirius asked. He really wanted to see how much Harry would resemble his birth father while riding a broom.

"Be careful, Uncle Sirius." Harry whispered. "Mum and Dad don't even suspect you intend to fly us in the first place."

"I still don't know why they won't connect their fireplace to the floo network?" Sirius moaned.

"They're not that comfortable with magic." Harry explained. "Either way, it's illegal to connect fireplaces of muggle homes to the floo."

"Bummer."

Later on, they were flying to Ottery St. Catchpole. "Ever flew like that before, Prongslet?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Aside from the flying lessons last year and the plane trip my parents and I took two years ago, I never flew before." Harry answered.

"Prongslet, you'll have a whole new flying experience at the Weasleys'." Sirius sternly (as stern as a Marauder can be anyway) stated.

"Uncle Sirius, Ron told me it's against Wizarding Law to enchant muggle vehicles to make them fly and his Dad works at the Ministry department in charge of enforcing laws about muggle objects." Harry said in worry. "Aren't you afraid he'll fine you?"

"The law against making muggle objects magically able to fly isn't retroactive and the charm enabling this motorcycle to fly is older than it." Sirius explained with a malicious smile. "I should know since I was the one who cast it."

"Sirius, the law was passed a few months before you were released from… oh!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly, Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed. "I had it from way back."

They then arrived at the Burrow. (The Weasleys' home) "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Molly Weasley shouted in anger. "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL TO ENCHANT MUGGLE OBJECTS TO MAKE THEM FLY?"

"That law isn't retroactive, dear." Arthur meekly replied. "He enchanted the motorcycle before his wrongful imprisonment."

Ron then came out running from the house. "Harry, did your parents give you a broom like you said they'd give?"

"Yes, Ron!" Harry eagerly answered. "And uncle Sirius gave me a broom servicing kit." He then showed broom and kit.

"A Nimbus 2001? Mate, those had just entered the market!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, I hope you plan to become Gryffindor's new Seeker. We simply need something better than McLaggen."

While Harry and his friends were having fun, they didn't even suspect those day wouldn't be necessarily long-lasting. "I'm glad you found me, Barty." Voldemort said as Bartemius Crouch Junior found him at an Albanian forest.

"Anything for you, My Lord." Crouch Junior replied.

**Please review. Unfortunately, reviews might be less often than usual.**


	2. Quidditch and Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2 – Quidditch and Diagon Alley**

"Harry, what's like flying a Nimbus 2001?" Ron eagerly asked.

"I don't know, Ron." Harry casually replied. "I still haven't flown it."

"Then you'll have a chance to do it now, mate!" Ron exclaimed. "We can play Quidditch at the nearby field but using apples instead of Golden Snitches. We can't risk allowing muggles to see signs of magic."

After breakfast, Harry and the Weasley boys went to play Quidditch. Harry with his newest state-of-art broom while the Weasleys took old brooms their family kept at a nearby tool shed. To make it fair, they took turns using Harry's but he was first since it was his.

"Too bad Vernon and Petunia aren't with us." Sirius commented with a happy smile. "They'd love to see their nephew on his first broom flight."

"I won't say anything about Mr. Dursley but his wife might have a different opinion." Molly Weasley counter argued with a slightly stern tone. "I remember the first time I saw one of my children flying and I was afraid he'd fall. If even I, who grew up in the Wizarding World, could be worried about that, I wonder what a muggle mother would feel."

"She's not a real mother." Sirius said in dismissal.

"Sirius, Ron told me Harry doesn't see things that way." Molly replied, always willing to give lectures. "Harry sees the Dursleys as his parents and they see him as their son."

"James and Lily Potter were Harry's real parents." Sirius argued.

"And I'm sure they must be glad their son found a family to take care of him." Arthur intervened, hoping to end the discussion.

After the game, all of them were having lunch when several owls dropped letters. Those were Hogwarts letters informing them which books were required for that year. "It took longer than usual for the letters to arrive." Sirius commented.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was having difficulties in finding a teacher to replace Professor Quirrell." Molly replied. She then started opening one until Sirius interrupted her. "Wait. I want to mirror Vernon and Petunia to inform them." Sirius then pulled a two-way mirror (mirrors that serve as means of communication) and called Harry's muggle parents. "Sirius, how's Harry?" Vernon asked from the mirror.

"Harry's fine, Vernon. Too bad you and Petunia missed his first flight." Sirius commented. "Anyway, we just got the list of materials for Harry's second year."

"Weren't you at the Weasleys'?" Petunia asked in confusion. "How did the Hogwarts owl find you?"

"Magical owls are able to find people no matter where." Sirius explained. "Wanna see Harry opening his?"

"Oh, sure!" Petunia excitedly exclaimed and Vernon gave a sign he felt the same. As Harry and the others opened their lists, they found something unusual: that year's defense course required several books instead of only one as usual. All of them were authored by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"The new Defense Professor must be a fan." One of the Weasley twins suggested. "She's probably a witch."

"I bet so." Sirius added.

"How much?" Vernon asked catching them by surprise.

Sirius quickly saw this as a chance to score easy money. "Ten galleons, Vernon. And what about you, kids?"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Molly Weasley shouted in outrage. "I MAY NOT PREVENT ADULTS FROM GAMBLING BUT YOU WON'T DRAG MY CHILDREN INTO THIS!"

"Fine, I wage ten galleons the new defense teacher is a witch." Sirius said.

"You're on!" Vernon replied.

"It's too late to go back now, Dursley." Sirius bragged. "Who else besides a witch would require students to buy so many Gilderoy Lockhart works?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Were the two words Vernon needed to make Sirius worried about the bet.

"Anyway, Vernon, I know you wanted to avoid the day Lockhart is announcing his magical biography but we're too close to the beginning of the term." Sirius said.

Vernon and Petunia then whispered between themselves. "Fine." Vernon grunted. "We'll meet at Diagon Alley and then we'll buy the materials, Sirius."

"Agreed." Sirius replied.

"We're going now. End transmission." Vernon said and then Sirius' mirror became like a normal one.

"Lord Black, do we have to wait for the Dursleys?" Ron asked/moaned.

"Ron!" Molly scolded. "I know they're muggles but they must have figured a way to use the floo as well as any of us."

"Actually, the law prohibits the fireplaces of muggle homes from being connected to the floo network, dear." Arthur explained to her.

"They should open an exception to Harry's family, Arthur." Molly stated. "It must be safer than Sirius Black's flying monstrosity."

"I wouldn't know, Mrs. Weasley." Harry commented. "I never used the floo before."

"Then you'd better pay attention as my children use it, Harry." Molly replied. "You go first, Percy."

Percy Weasley then tossed some powder (Harry was told it's called "floo powder") at the fire, turning it green. Percy then shouted "Diagon Alley" and vanished into the flames, which resumed their previous color. Harry was scared by the idea of someone being burned alive. "Don't worry, Prongslet." Sirius reassured him. "That pompous prefect is still alive and will, unfortunately, remain able to stop pranksters."

"Did Lord Black say…"

"…Prongslet?" Gred and Forge asked in shock, refusing to believe what their ears told them."

"No time for that now!" Molly scolded the twins. "To the floo!"

After all the Weasley children went, it was Harry's turn. Fortunately the Dursleys raised him to be a confident boy, otherwise he might have mispronounced the place's name and ended up at some horrible place like Knockturn Alley or Snape's potions lab. Harry was practically tossed from a fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and was covered in soot. "My first time using the floo was like that as well, Harry." Percy commented.

Sirius Black appeared soon after that and noticed Harry. "Let me help you, Prongslet." He said as he pointed his wand at his godchild. "Evanesco!" The soot vanished.

"Lord Black, why did you…"

"…call Harry 'Prongslet'?" Gred and Forge asked.

"It was derivated from Prongs." Sirius explained to their shock. "It was his Dad's, his real one, not Vernon Dursley, nickname at Hogwarts."

"He was a marauder?" The two of them were really shocked this time.

"How do you know of the name?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Well." Gred started to explain. "We found an old parchment…"

"The Marauders' Map?" Sirius asked, furthering their shock.

"How do you so much about the Marauders, Lord Black?" Forge asked, still in shock.

"I am Padfoot." Sirius simply explained. The twins soon bowed to him.

"We're not worthy!" Gred exclaimed.

"Who're the other Marauders, Lord Padfoot?" Forge asked.

"Remus Lupin is Moony and that despicable traitor is Wormtail." Sirius said showing anger at the last part.

Harry and the Weasleys soon understood Sirius was talking about Peter Pettigrew and decided not to mention Wormtail anymore. "Please tell us about some pranks from your school days, Lord Padfoot!"

"YOU WON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS!" Molly shouted in anger. Arthur and Sirius then started talking about flying vehicles. "Won't you be in trouble by violating one of your own laws, Arthur?" Sirius asked. "You made it illegal to enchant muggle vehicles to make them fly and then you enchanted that Ford Anglia."

Arthur chuckled. "It's only illegal when one _intends_ to fly it." He explained, happy at his own brilliance. "For as long as I don't fly it, it's okay. Now, Lord Black, since your motorcycle has been enchanted _before_ the law has been passed, may I fly it?"

"Sure." Sirius replied.

Molly now wanted another change of subject. "Arthur, how about we go to Gringotts to get money for school supplies?" She suggested.

"Well, I've got Harry's key with me." Sirius replied. "Let's go." He then talked to Tom the Bartender. "Tom, if Vernon and Petunia Dursley show up and ask for us, tell them we'll be back soon, please."

"Yes, Lord Black." Tom replied.

"Harry!" They suddenly heard someone exclaiming. They look around and see Hermione with her parents.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "What a coincidence."

"Hermione insisted in coming here as soon as she got the list." Her mother explained, to Hermione's embarrassment.

"Your parents, I presume?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." She replied. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, one of my year mates at Hogwarts. This is Ronald Weasley, another year mate of mine and these are his big brothers and his parents but I still don't know the girl with them."

Ron intervened. "This is my little sister Ginny. She'll start attending Hogwarts this year."

"Nice to meet you, Ginny." Hermione said. After all compliments were exchanged, they went to Gringotts. Arthur had a childish pleasure watching the Grangers exchanging muggle money. Harry felt bad for having so much money within his vault while the Weasleys had so little within their own. After that, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. (The Grangers agreeing to meet the Dursleys as well)

As they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, they noticed the Dursleys were already there. "Your parents, Harry?" Mr. Dr. Granger asked.

"Yes/No." Harry/Sirius replied.

Noticing the Grangers' confusion faces, Sirius explained. "They've been raising him but his real parents were killed protecting him."

They then went to Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. The place was crowded by Lockhart fans expecting him to sign their copies of "Magical Me". Lockhart then noticed Harry Potter and tried to approach him. However, as soon as he grabbed Harry, Sirius grabbed him. "How dare you hold the heir of a Noble and Most Ancient Family like that?" He asked.

"Gilderoy was scared at this. "My sincerest apologies, Lord Black." He quickly said and then tried to save face. "Well, now I'd like to announce that all students will not only get my books but also the real magical me. That's right. I, Gilderoy Lockhart, am the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sirius Black wasn't sure about what was the worst of his announcement: that he lost the bet or that Harry would have that braggart as a Professor. Unfortunately, he didn't have too much time to think about it because his Sneakoscope (a device that looks like a spinning top and lights up, spins, and whistles if someone is doing something untrustworthy nearby) indicated the presence of someone with harmful intentions. Sirius knew it couldn't be Lockhart or the Sneakoscope would have been activated sooner.

"Harry Potter, may I hold your hand?" Sirius heard somebody ask and then he quickly grabbed the somebody's arm. "Were you the one who triggered my Sneakoscope?"

"Die, Black!" The somebody angrily reacted and tried to stab Sirius, who quickly stunned his attacker. Two Aurors who were patrolling the area captured the attacker, unhooded him and recognized him as Bartemius Crouch Junior. It soon became the first page of the Daily Prophet.

"I can't believe that maniac came so close to killing our son." Vernon commented as he read the Prophet at home.

"I hope Harry recovers from the emotional shock, Vernon." Petunia replied. Sirius Black then appeared. "Sirius, any news on the Crouch case?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, Vernon." Sirius answered. "Crouch confessed he wanted to capture Harry and use his blood in a ritual to restore Voldemort to his full power."

"Disgusting!" Petunia ranted.

"I concur." Vernon added, also feeling disgusted.

"By forcing him to take Veritaserum, the Ministry got Crouch to reveal where Voldemort was hiding." Sirius explained. "A team of Aurors captured Voldemort and is keeping him imprisoned."

"Why don't they simply hang him?" Vernon asked. "After all he did…"

"Vernon, remember about the soul piece in Harry?" Sirius asked. Vernon and Petunia nodded.

"There's at least one object with another piece of Voldemort's soul in it and, as long as Voldemort has one, he cannot die no matter what happens to him." Sirius explained and the Dursleys accepted it.

**Please review.**


	3. Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 – Returning to Hogwarts**

"This Lockhart fellow doesn't know a thing." Remus Lupin commented upon reading 'Wanderings with Werewolves'. "Not only I don't believe he managed to use the Homorphus Charm but I don't even believe he can cast it. He should at least mention how to cast it."

"Which defense book do you suggest?" Vernon asked. "I want to make good use of the galleons I won from that bet."

"Nice way to rub it in my face, Vernon." Sirius sarcastically replied. "But yes, Harry might benefit from reading a defense book from outside Lockhart's list."

A few days later (most specifically September 1st), Vernon Dursley was driving Petunia, Harry and Sirius (Remus refused to join them for sake of health) to King's Cross Station. Arriving there, Vernon parked the car and the foursome left it. They then noticed a blue Ford Anglia approaching and Harry soon recognized it. "It's Mr. Weasley's car!"

"Harry." Vernon started with a condescending tone. "How would anybody fit so many children within that car? With ma…" He then understood it. "Naturally." He said with an annoyed tone. Harry, Sirius, Vernon and Petunia then saw all the Weasleys they knew leaving the Ford Anglia. "Hi, Arthur." Vernon greeted. "Hi, Molly." Petunia added.

"How long have you been here?" Arthur Weasley asked out of curiosity.

"We had just left our car when we saw yours approaching, Arthur." Vernon replied. The two families then entered Platform 9 ¾. "Why do the students use a train?" Vernon asked. "Are all flying carpets punctured?"

"Their use is illegal, Mr. Dursley." Prefect Percy Weasley stated. "And even before that specific means of flight became illegal, flying to Hogwarts has been forbidden ever since the International Statute of Secrecy passed."

"Okay." Vernon replied, feeling satisfied enough about that and opting for a change of subject. "Arthur, what kind of magic did you use to make so many people fit in that car of yours at the same time?" He asked, unwittingly scaring the wits out of Mr. Weasley.

Molly, on the other hand, was starting to become enraged. "Wait a minute! Wasn't that car already spacious enough for all of us without magic?"

"No." Vernon said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Arthur Weasley, we're having a big conversation at home about that!" Molly firmly stated. Meanwhile, the children entered the train. There, they were greeted by a friend. "Morning, Potter." Cormac McLaggen stated. "Did you enjoy summer?"

"Yes, Cormac."

Cormac then noticed Harry's broomstick. "A Nimbus 2001, Harry?"

"Yes, Cormac." Harry eagerly replied. "I intend to enter the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Good luck to you, Potter." Cormac replied with (out) sincerity. "Just don't keep up any hopes of becoming Seeker. That's my position."

"And you're lousy, McLaggen." Ron rudely interrupted the conversation.

"This is not true, Weasley." Cormac replied.

"Then how do you explain your performance last year?" Ron asked with a challenging tone.

"Those slimy bastards cheated, Weasley." Cormac argued.

"That justifies you losing to Slytherins but only to them." Ron replied.

"They were lucky." Cormac said.

"Lucky you were so busy telling the other players how to do their jobs you had no time to do your own." Ron argued.

Later on, they arrived at Hogsmeade station, where they were greeted by Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "Potter, I see you've got a Nimbus 2001." The Slytherin commented. "My father gave me one as well. Do you plan to enter the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "I intend to become a Seeker. And you?"

"Harry, don't talk to that slimy snake." Ron cautioned him. "He's probably gathering information to help the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Ron, hardly anything about Quidditch remains a secret in Hogwarts." Harry argued.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid calling for the first-years. "Follow me, Luna." Harry heard Ginny say. Ron explained that the girl with Ginny is Luna Lovegood. According to Ron, Luna is the eccentric daughter of the Quibbler's equally eccentric editor Xenophilius Lovegood. Both Lovegoods were known for believing in the existence of ridiculous creatures like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Like the other non-first-years, Harry and Ron took a carriage to Hogwarts Castle. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom took the same carriage Harry and Ron did. The carriages seemed to be moving on their own. "What kind of invisible magical creature is pulling the carriages?" Harry asked.

"What're you talking about, mate?" Ron asked in confusion. "There isn't anything pulling the carriages. They're just enchanted to move."

"Says who?" Harry asked in defiance.

"My…" Ron was about to tell Harry his parents said so but then he realized they never said anything about how they worked. "Well, nobody told me anything but they obviously move on their own. Why would anyone bother training animals and making them invisible?"

"Well, I notice paw prints forming on the ground." Harry replied. "That's evidence there's something invisible pulling the carriages."

"Harry, you're just as crazy as Loony." Ron commented.

"Ronald." Hermione scolded him. "You shouldn't talk about Harry or Luna like that."

The idea of the carriages being pulled by invisible magical creatures scared Neville. "H-h-h-h-harry, do you think the carriages are being pulled by thestrals?" He asked in fear.

"What's a thestral, Neville?" Harry asked.

"They're magical creatures that can only be seen by those who witnessed death, Harry." Neville explained.

"If there were any thestrals pulling the carriage, Harry would be able to see them because of his parents' deaths." Ron tactlessly argued.

"I don't remember _'seeing'_ those deaths, Ron!" Harry replied while trying to hold on his anger. After that, the rest of the trip remained silent.

In the castle, news of Harry Potter having a Nimbus 2001 quickly reached the ears of Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain Oliver Wood. "Potter, please, you need to join our team." He pleaded. "With that broomstick, you'd be a great addition. We need a good Seeker."

"Hey!" Cormac McLaggen protested. "I am the Gryffindor Seeker."

"Only because I never found anybody better." Captain Wood replied and then added. "Until now."

"Attention, students!" Dumbledore started his announcements, interrupting the conversation. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, it's time to sort the first-years."

Ron decided not to pay attention at first, since there were several names before 'Weasley, Ginevra.' Harry, on the other hand, felt annoyed at how 'Creevey, Colin' kept staring at him while walking towards the Sorting Hat. Creevey even took a photograph of Harry. That action caused different reactions from some professors: Professor McGonagall frowned but said nothing; Headmaster Dumbledore smiled; Professor Snape frowned but remained silent since he was afraid Harry would set Sirius Black on him if Snape docked points from Harry for that; and Professor Lockhart somehow believed Colin Creevey intended to take a picture of him but was afraid of being punished for taking a picture of a professor.

'_Please, don't be a Gryffindor. Please, don't be a Gryffindor.' _Harry silently pleaded. It was in vain as the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Colin quickly rushed towards Harry. "Harry Potter, I'm glad to be at the same house as you!" He eagerly commented. "I've read everything about your heroic deeds. May I sit with you?"

"Sorry, Colin." Harry quickly replied. "My friend Ron is saving this spot for his little sister."

"I'm n…" Ron started replying until Hermione elbowed him.

"Okay, Harry Potter." Colin said and then left. Then more students were called.

"I bet she'll be a Hufflepuff." Ron commented as Professor McGonagall called for 'Lovegood, Luna'.

"Why do you think so, Ron?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"She wouldn't be friends with my sister if she were evil so no Slytherin." Ron explained. "She's dumb enough to believe in magical creatures that don't exist so no Ravenclaw; and I simply see no Gryffindor traits on her."

"This isn't a nice thing to say, Ron." Hermione commented. "If you believe someone should be in Hufflepuff, you should at least mention some quality from that house as argument."

"Hermione, everybody knows Hufflepuff is the house for those who aren't good enough for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw; or evil enough for Slytherin." Ron argued. Then all of them heard the Sorting Hat shout "Ravenclaw!"

Several students later, it was finally time for 'Weasley, Ginevra'. She was afraid of not going to the same house as her brothers but the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" just as quickly as he shouted for Ron.

"Harry, Ron, thanks for saving a seat for me." Ginny said as she approached them.

Headmaster Dumbledore then spoke again. "Now that all students were sorted, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Professor. Students, please welcome Professor Quirrell's replacement, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

The girls gave the loudest applauses of the whole student body. Ron stopped caring about that as soon as food appeared in front of him. After the feast, the students went to their common rooms. "Harry, what're you doing?" Hermione asked upon seeing him reading an unfamiliar book.

"I'm reading a book on defense against the dark arts, Hermione."

"Why don't you read one of Professor Lockhart's defense books?" She asked.

"Because I'd rather read one we can really learn something from."

Hermione was scandalized at Harry's response. "Harry James Potter, Professor Lockhart requested those books for one reason." She sternly stated.

"Yes." He agreed. "To increase his royalties."

"How dare you?" She angrily asked.

"Hermione, I've read Lockhart's books…"

"…_Professor_ Lockhart's books…" she corrected him.

"_Professor_ Lockhart's books…" Harry added 'professor' with disdain. "… and found practically no useful pieces of information."

"Just because you found none that doesn't mean there isn't any." She arrogantly replied. "Good night."

The next morning, way before sunrise, Harry James Dursley Potter was suddenly brought back from his dreams by Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain Oliver Wood. "Time to practice, Potter!" Wood said.

"At this time?" Harry asked in protest but to no avail. He spent the whole morning wishing he didn't want a flying broomstick that much. After that, he was exhausted during breakfast. "Mate, what happened?" Ron asked out of as much concern he could show while eating.

"Wood!" Harry replied and Ron soon understood.

"I feel sorry for you, Harry." Ron commented in sympathy. "I've heard enough from my brothers about how tiresome Oliver Wood can be. Anyway, I can understand since it's Quidditch we're talking about."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "How is Harry supposed to be well enough to attend classes without a good night of sleep?"

"That's what Professor Binns' classes are for." Ron argued. "I don't understand how you can stay awake."

"Me neither." Harry added. "If not for the fact that electronic devices don't work here, I'd bring a tape recorder for his classes. Then again, I'd probably just record my own snoring."

"What's a tape recorder?" Ron asked in confusion. "I think I've heard my Dad mentioning something like that but I'm not sure what muggles use them for."

After Harry and Hermione tried (with some degree of success) to explain it to Ron, the three of them went to the greenhouse where they're supposed to have their first Herbology classes with the Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately, Harry was stopped by Gilderoy Lockhart, who had just left said greenhouse. "May I help you, Professor?" Harry asked out of politeness.

"Harry, you're probably disappointed your Godfather wouldn't allow you to appear with me at the book signing but we must not blame him." Gilderoy said in a pathetic attempt to look more famous than Harry. "After all, as you saw by yourself, Flourish and Blotts is not a place where one is completely safe from Death Eaters, not that I'd have done a better job than your Godfather did subduing him." Harry (correctly) concluded Lockhart was secretly glad Sirius saved him. Lockhart certainly wouldn't like the resulting bad publicity if a Death Eater killed the Boy-Who-Lived at his book signing. He might be an idiot but not to the point he'd not realize the media would chew him out for not saving Harry if not for the fact somebody closer did it.

"If you don't mind, I have a Herbology class to attend." Harry said and then entered the greenhouse. "You're late, Potter." Professor Sprout said.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry replied. "Professor Lockhart…"

"Don't say anything else." She angrily ordered. "I had enough of that clown trying to tell me how to do my work."

"I wonder if Lockhart and McLaggen are related." Ron whispered and several of his classmates laughed at the idea. After that, that day's Herbology lesson went on without any problems. Hermione Granger earned points for Gryffindor and some students discussed their backgrounds.

**Please review.**


	4. Skill vs Status

**Chapter 4 – Skill vs. Status**

The second-year Gryffindors were about to have their first defense lesson with Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Lockhart gave his students a questionnaire. It'd have been a good idea except that all questions were about him. Honestly, it's a defense class. What's the point of knowing your teacher's favorite color or what his ideal birthday gift would be? As Professor Lockhart checked the answers, he was disappointed only one student (Hermione Granger) got all answers right and that (aside from her) only Harry correctly answered that his favorite color was lilac and his ideal birthday gift would be peace between muggles and wizards. (Albeit Lockhart wouldn't say no to a bottle of Ogden's firewhisky) "Ten points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger." Lockhart declared and then brought a covered cage, saying it contained dangerous creatures. The students were excited until Lockhart revealed Cornish pixies. Some students scoffed at the idea of cornish pixies being dangerous and Lockhart decided to prove his point by releasing the pixies and daring the students to stop them. Some of those pixies even took Neville Longbottom to the ceiling. Lockhart then tried to stop the pixies by chanting "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" but it did nothing to them or anything else. One of the pixies then stole his wand and threw it away. "Ten points to whoever stops them." He quickly announced before running away. However, before he actually left, he heard Harry shouting "Immobilus!" Daring to look back, he saw Harry immobilizing the Cornish pixies. "Congratulations, Harry Potter!" Lockhart complimented. "You earned Gryffindor ten points."

Later on, the students were commenting on the class. "How pathetic." Ron said. "Lockhart couldn't even save us from those pixies."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him. "Professor Lockhart was just testing us. He certainly could have stopped them considering everything he's done."

"Everything he _says_ he's done, Hermione." Harry argued. "He even lost his wand to a pixie. What kind of wizard lets that happen?"

"It was part of the test." Hermione stubbornly argued.

"No wizard would deliberately lose his wand just for that." Dean Thomas argued. Harry was about to voice his agreement to Dean's opinion but Oliver Wood then showed up and dragged him for Quidditch training. The other second years soon followed. Harry was soon reunited with his teammates. "Potter, this is your last chance." McLaggen stated. "Quit now and you'll spare yourself the humiliation of losing."

"If you're brave enough to face it, so I am." Harry replied. As they approached the Quidditch field, they noticed Colin Creevey and his camera. "Colin?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Do you know this spy, Potter?" Oliver Wood asked. "Is he a Slytherin?"

"Colin Creevey is a first year Gryffindor and Slytherin doesn't need spies." Harry replied. "Their team is coming in person."

Looking at where Harry pointed, Oliver Wood did notice the Slytherin Quidditch Team arriving. "What're you doing here?" Wood asked. "The Gryffindor Quidditch Team has booked the field for practice. You have no right to be here."

In response the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain showed a document signed by Professor Snape giving them permission to use the field given their new Seeker's need to practice. "As you can see, Wood," The Slytherin Quidditch team captain arrogantly said. "Professor Snape gave us permission to use the field now so, please leave before we tell him you're spying on us."

"Not so fast." They heard the firm voice of Professor McGonagall, who wanted to see Harry training but, unlike Wood, didn't like Quidditch to wake up as early as Wood did. "Once a team books the field, it cannot be overrun by anyone other than the flying instructor, the Headmaster or me. The last time I checked, Professor Snape met neither requirement, so his permission is no good. I'll have a word with him and, if he tells me he did not sign anything allowing the Slytherin Quidditch team to use the field for a time originally booked for Gryffindor, I'll dock several points from Slytherin and consider assigning detentions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." The Slytherins reluctantly answered and then started leaving.

"I bet Lucius Malfoy did not expect this when he donated those "Nimbus 2001" to Slytherin team." Professor McGonagall commented after the Slytherins left.

"Malfoy paid for those broomsticks?" Ron asked in a mix of shock and anger.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." She answered. "And right before his son was made Seeker but I'm sure it was a coincidence. Just as I'm sure Lucius Malfoy was under the Imperius while he took orders from You-Know-Who."

"No fair." Ron protested.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley." She replied. "The Slytherins are in for a big surprise."

Later on, while the students and the faculty were at the Great Hall for lunch, Headmaster Dumbledore made an announcement. "Attention, students. Following the example of generosity set by Hogwarts Governor Lucius Malfoy, who donated seven "Nimbus 2001" to the Slytherin Quidditch team, other donators decided to give "Nimbus 2001" broomsticks to the school's other Quidditch teams." All students except the Slytherins applauded. "I knew we shouldn't have accepted your father's offer." A member of the Slytherin Quidditch team mumbled to Draco.

"So that's what Professor McGonagall meant when she said that about those slimy snakes having a surprise!" Ron exclaimed in joy.

"You don't seem surprised, Harry." Hermione commented.

"Uncle Sirius might have said something about being a donator for Gryffindor." Harry simply answered.

"Serves those snakes right." Ron said in approval. "If they can have donated broomsticks, so can we."

Cormac McLaggen then approached Harry. "So, that's how you made it into the team, Potter? You're no better than Malfoy."

"What're you talking about, McLaggen?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You only got into the team because of these broomsticks." McLaggen accused.

"Shut up, McLaggen." Wood intervened. "I'd never let anyone buy his way into the team like that. Especially one who'd need bribery to be chosen over a lousy player such as yourself."

McLaggen then drew a wand at Harry. "Admit you bribed your way into the team or I'll hex you!" He threatened.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. McLaggen." Professor McGonagall stated. "And detention!"

"But…"

"Do you want it to be fifty points, Mr. McLaggen?" She angrily asked. He hung his head.

After that, the second year Gryffindors had a Transfiguration lesson where they were taught how to turn animals into objects. Ronald Weasley found it a miracle he didn't turn a furry animal into a furry cup.

When it was time for that year's Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game, Harry found three pleasant surprises waiting for him. "Mum? Dad? Sirius?"

"Hello, Prongslet." Sirius greeted. "You didn't think I'd miss my godson's first Quidditch game. Did you? Well, I know I couldn't be sure about Vernon and Petunia before inviting them since they're just your Uncle and Aunt…"

"My _parents_!" Harry corrected.

"Whatever." Sirius replied. "Your _real_ father, James Potter, would break into the commentator's booth to narrate the game, which reminds of something important. Bye."

"So, Harrykins, are you having fun?" Petunia started asking after Sirius left. "Any troubles?"

"Mum, I've already told you." An embarrassed Harry answered.

"In letters, son." Vernon replied. "It's not the same for your mother."

"Mum, Dad, I'm glad to see you both here but my team is waiting for me." Harry said while glad to have an excuse to get away from all that smothering.

After that talk to their (adopted) son, Vernon and Petunia Dursley took seats near someone they already knew. "Groundskeeper Hagrid?" Vernon asked in surprise.

"No need to be so formal, Dursley." Hagrid replied. "You may call me 'Hagrid'. He then noticed an empty space near them. "Where's Sirius? I thought he came with the both of you."

"Sirius said something about what James Potter would do if he were around and then…" It hit Vernon. "Hagrid, do you believe Sirius would…"

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen." They heard Sirius announcing. "And also slimy snakes. Today we'll see my godson and his team show a bunch of lousy cheats who's the boss."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Professor McGonagall angrily shouted. "GET OUT OF THIS BOOTH IMMEDIATELY OR I'LL MAKE YOU SERVE DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR BINNS AND YOU'LL HAVE TO LISTEN TO A WHOLE HOUR OF HIS LECTURING!"

Sirius quickly stormed out. "And what did you do with Mr. Jordan, Mr. Black?"

"Jordan?" Sirius asked in temporary confusion. "Oh, you mean the student who was supposed to be there? He ran away upon seeing me."

Minerva McGonagall moaned in frustration. "I'll find him. You try to stay out of trouble."

"Do you really think I can, Minnie?" Sirius jokingly asked.

"It's _Professor McGonagall_ for you, Mr. Black." Minerva sternly answered.

After that, he joined Vernon and Petunia among the spectators. "Did you hear me?" He eagerly asked. "Was my announcement impressive?"

"Great!" Vernon sarcastically answered. "Now I'm a wizard hooligan's friend. What else might go wrong?"

"At least the Statute of Secrecy will keep our neighbors from learning about it." Petunia said to consulate her husband. Vernon was comforted by that. The game then started. Letting Lucius Malfoy buy his son's way into the team was then proven a mistake as Draco failed to notice the Golden Snitch flying right next to him. When Harry zoomed towards it, Draco thought Harry would attack him and flew away. Harry then caught the Snitch and won the game faster than Cormac McLaggen would have won last year's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game if he bothered to do his job instead of telling his teammates how to do theirs. The whole Gryffindor House was celebrating except for Cormac McLaggen, who could be heard mumbling something about 'Beginner's Luck'.

Draco Malfoy's teammates all agreed on one thing: finding a new Seeker to replace him even if it meant losing the new broomsticks. Meanwhile, Gryffindor's party victory had their mood dampened by Gilderoy Lockhart claiming Harry wouldn't have won so quickly if not for his tips. Harry then restored that mood by claiming "That's right. He said what he'd do and I avoided doing it. That's how I won." Everyone laughed. Even Lockhart forced himself to laugh. "Harry Potter, there's no shame in taking advice from more experienced wizards."

"There is when said experience is no more than mere fallacy." Harry replied.

**Please review. Thanks to D.J. Scales for suggesting the title.**


	5. The Dueling Club

**Chapter 5 – The Dueling Club**

The next morning, the students learned of something that made all of them happy. Even the Gryffindors were happier at this than at defeating the Slytherins last Quidditch game. Okay. Not happ_ier_, but still… Hogwarts opened a Dueling Club. "I hope Professor Flitwick is in charge of overseeing it." A student commented. "He used to be a champion."

"All I hope it's that Lockhart isn't involved." A boy hoped against the desires of Lockhart's several fangirls.

However, much to the horror of everyone who saw Lockhart as the powerless braggart he was, he was indeed in charge of the club. With him was Professor Snape who, according to Lockhart, volunteered to help because he understood "a bit" about the Dark Arts.

"Well, he couldn't want the teaching post without knowing that much about the subject." Ron commented to Harry. "Could he?"

"Why not?" Harry asked in reply. "It doesn't seem to be a problem for Lockhart."

Gilderoy Lockhart reassured the students they'd still have their "beloved" Potions Master once he's done with him. "Not if he's sent to Azkaban for killing Lockhart." A student whispered.

Lockhart's duel against Snape lasted only one spell: a disarming spell cast by Snape to make Lockhart lose his wand. It was supposed to do only that but the spell also threw Lockhart off the duel platform. Lockhart, of course, only allowed that so the students could see what the spell does. He could have easily countered Snape's spell and, if you believe that, you'll probably buy the Brooklyn Bridge from the first person attempting to sell it to you.

After that, Lockhart decided to have students duel against one another. He initially wanted Harry Potter to duel Neville Longbottom but Snape intervened, claiming Neville would have trouble with even the simplest spell and suggested Draco Malfoy to be Harry's adversary. "No." Cormac McLaggen shouted in protest. "Harry Potter stole my spot at the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I want to make him pay for it!"

Normally, Draco Malfoy would hate conceding anything to a Gryffindor but he opened an exception this case. "Make him suffer, McLaggen." He asked with a smile.

"My pleasure, Malfoy." Cormac happily replied. He then received instructions from Professor Snape. The most shocking of them was "Use _Serpensortia_". Meanwhile, Harry was put in a serious disadvantage, since the Professor instructing him was Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart's attempt to show Harry how to properly hold a wand made people wonder if Snape really needed to cast a disarming spell to defeat him. Well, they eventually decided it wouldn't be _Snape_ who defeated Lockhart if Lockhart disarmed himself.

As the Professor in charge of supervising the club's activities, Gilderoy Lockhart determined the first one to lose his wand loses the duel. He then told both Harry and Cormac to do courtesy bows before starting. Cormac tried to hit Harry with a Jelly-Legs Jinx but Harry dodged and then casted a Full Body-Bind Curse. Cormac wasn't so fast at dodging and his left foot was caught. That was enough to make McLaggen lose all his Gryffindor-ish objections to using the spell suggested by Snape.

"Serpensortia!" Cormac shouted and then a snake came out of his wand. Even he was scared but he quickly suppressed his fear. "What do I do now?" He whispered to Snape.

"Tell the snake to do something, McLaggen." Snape ordered.

"Bite Potter." Cormac quickly ordered, shocking everyone other than Snape. "I knew there was something right about that so-called Gryffindor." Draco Malfoy commented.

Believing Harry already had enough of a scare, Snape readied himself to banish the snake but Gilderoy Lockhart was too quick and made his own attempt first. An attempt that resulted at the snake being sent upstairs and landing too close to a Hufflepuff second-year named Justin Finch-Fletchley. Thinking quickly, Harry pointed his wand at the snake and shouted "Immobilus." It stopped the snake and Professor Snape finally banished it. "Potter, ten points to Gryffindor for stopping that snake." Snape giving Gryffindor points shocked the students even more than anything else that happened that day. Until Snape approached McLaggen, that is. "McLaggen, did you cast that spell without knowing what it did?"

"You told me to, Sir." McLaggen replied.

"That was a suggestion, McLaggen, and you didn't answer my question." Snape argued. "Did you cast that spell without knowing what it did?"

McLaggen nodded in shame. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for reckless spell-casting and you'll serve a detention with me.

"Serves him right." Hearing one of his fellow Gryffindors say that really made him shocked. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Cormac angrily accused Snape.

"More twenty points from Gryffindor and another detention for disrespecting a teacher." Snape replied. Cormac would argue more but the angry stares from his fellow Gryffindors made him realize it was a bad idea.

Later on, Harry, Ron and Hermione were commenting the events of the club. "Professor Snape shocked me when he actually _gave_ Gryffindor points until he docked even more from McLaggen." Ron said.

"_Professor_ Snape, Ronald." Hermione corrected him.

"Anyway, good thinking using that spell to stop the snake, Harry." Ron commented.

"Thank you, Ron." Harry replied. "It was either that or telling the snake to leave."

"Harry, we can't talk to a snake." Hermione replied.

"Why not?" He asked in confusion. "Cormac did."

"It's not the same thing, Harry." She explained. "He casted that spell. The only other way would be by using Parseltongue."

"And all known Parselmouths were Dark Wizards, Harry." Ron added.

"That explains why the good ones would rather remain unknown." Harry argued.

That night, during dinner, Headmaster Dumbledore made a statement. "Students, given the rather unfortunate events at the first meeting of the Dueling Club, Professor Lockhart concluded that, with him heading it, the students would feel compelled to do many imprudent things trying to impress him." Harry found it amazing how Lockhart always seems to find lame excuses to mask his incompetence. "Because of that, the club activities will now be overseen by Professor Flitwick."

The students cheered at that. "Thank Merlin for this." Ron commented. "Now we'll have a competent teacher for the club."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "While I have nothing against Professor Flitwick, you shouldn't speak of Professor Lockhart like that."

"Do you still believe those stories he tells in his books?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course I do." She answered in indignation.

"Hermione…" Ron started saying until Harry intervened. "Forget it, Ron. She's too stubborn to admit when she's wrong."

"Then what do we do, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sirius has enough clout within the Ministry to get them to start an official investigation." Harry replied. "I'll owl him."

Hermione, at the first chance she got, went to Professor Lockhart to warn him. "Miss Granger, I'm glad you're warned me. Honestly, if I had a knut for every time one of those people who envied my fame, I'd get more money from them than what I get from royalties."

"I know what's like, Sir." Hermione replied while thinking about all the kids who used to bully her before she learned she's a witch.

"Then, Miss Granger, if you don't mind, I'd like to meet the three of you in my office." He requested.

As the threesome were about to enter Professor Lockhart's office, Ron was moaning. "Did you really have to tell him on us, tally?"

"You were giving Professor Lockhart unwarranted trouble, Ronald." She argued.

"Anyway, we'd better keep our wands ready just in case." Harry suggested.

"Welcome to my office, kids." Lockhart greeted them with a plastered smile. "So, I've heard Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley doubt my skills to the point of asking Lord Black to start a whole investigation. Is that correct?"

"Yes!" Ron bravely answered. "We're sure you cannot have done all the heroic things you claim to."

"Have you already told him, Mr. Potter?" Lockhart asked.

"Not yet. I was in the middle of writing my letter when Hermione told us about telling you." He answered while glaring at her.

"Have you told anybody else?" Lockhart asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione all answered no. "Good. Then…" He quickly drew his wand at Harry and shouted "Obliviate!"

Fortunately, Harry had quick dodging reflexes and then pointed his wand at Lockhart. "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart fell down and then Harry immobilized him. Harry then picked up his two-way mirror. "Sirius, Lockhart tried to erase my memory of suspecting him! Send Aurors, quickly!"

"Yes, Prongslet!" He quickly replied.

"You had that mirror and would waste time sending an owl?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Actually, after dinner I remembered the mirror but decided Lockhart didn't need to know that." Harry explained.

The next morning, Headmaster Dumbledore made an announcement. "It's with sadness I must inform you that Professor Lockhart has been accused of trying to cast a memory charm on an underage student. He's suspended pending investigation. Until then, Auror John Dawlish agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to the students." Everyone who wasn't a Lockhart fan was applauding and secretly hoping the investigation would take the rest of the term. Then it wouldn't matter since the curse would prevent Lockhart from remaining in the post anyway.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the dungeons when they heard someone shout. "Stupefy!" The three second-years dodged and readied their wands for the attacker, who happened to be Cormac McLaggen. "What do you think you're doing, McLaggen?" Ron asked in a mixture of shock and anger.

"It's Potter's fault everyone in Gryffindor hates me!" McLaggen complained.

"Oh, sure." Harry sarcastically replied. "It has nothing to do with you being a sore loser about your former spot at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and what you did at the Dueling Club."

"I don't need you to humiliate me, Potter." Cormac replied.

"You certainly don't McLaggen." Professor Snape replied as he revealed his presence to the non-magically stunned Gryffindors. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight for attacking three second-years. As for the three of you, you'd better reach my classroom before you lose points for being late."

As the three students left, Snape was secretly sad he couldn't punish students for running since Hogwarts had no rule against that, unlike muggle schools.

Meanwhile, at Number 4, Privet Drive, Vernon and Petunia were having a serious conversation with two guests: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "With the newest scandal regarding Lockhart, the proposed law authorizing the Ministry to assign teachers to Hogwarts positions the Headmaster cannot find an adequate person to fill." Sirius said.

"If it prevents other Lockharts from entering Hogwarts I'm all for it." Vernon commented. "Even before that I was sure he's not teacher material."

"Agreed." Remus replied.

"You'd be a better teacher than him, Mr. Lupin." Petunia commented.

"The Ministry would never allow me." Remus sadly replied. "I'm a werewolf."

"And I'm sure that Umbridge woman will try to add a law making it illegal to hire werewolves to teach children and will only fail because people won't deem it necessary to do so to keep schools a werewolf-free environment." Sirius added. "Sorry, mate."

"I understand, Sirius."

**Please review.**


	6. The Next Match

**Chapter 6 – The Next Match**

Harry Potter had more important things to worry about than staying mad at well-intentioned but mislead Hermione Granger. He and his teammates had to train for the next Quidditch match. "Bad news, Potter." Captain Wood told him. "I've tried to book the field for practice today but Slytherin did it first to evaluate their new Seeker applicants."

"I'm happy for them to understand Quidditch team posts must be earned instead of bought." Harry commented.

"Well, the rumor about it is that they _will_ use Malfoy anyway and just want an excuse to hog the field but, considering Malfoy himself is the rumormonger…"

"I see your point." Harry replied.

Since it somehow stayed a secret who was attacked by Lockhart, Hermione Granger avoided major repercussions from being a stupid tattletale but Ron still hated her. Fortunately nobody bothered to wonder why since those two argued ever since day one.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin side of the Great Hall, an owl delivered a message to Draco Malfoy. It came from his father.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_ As if it wasn't bad enough you letting a mudblood getting better grades than yours, you also disappoint me by becoming the worst Seeker I ever saw. And I've already watched the Chudley Cannons playing. If the Slytherin Quidditch Team decides to cast you out of the team, they're free to do so without losing the broomsticks I donated and you'll let them use yours as well. I'd have sent a howler if those things weren't too bold for a true Slytherin but don't think I won't resort to that next time you shame our name._

_ Anger,_

_ Lucius Malfoy._

Despite the students' feelings about Quidditch, not even the players had much time to practice since Professor Dawlish was making them study hard to make up for the gap caused by Lockhart's incompetence as a teacher. "Criminal or not, Gilderoy Lockhart does not deserve to be called a teacher." He commented.

"Dawlish is even worse than Snape." Ron grunted.

"_Professor_ Dawlish and _Professor_ Snape, Ronald." Hermione scolded him.

"I'm not talking to you." Ron angrily glared at her.

"Ronniekins, do you want practice defense with us?" Gred (or was it Forge?) asked. Either way, both twins were there and Ron was too afraid to stay near them.

"Are you guys really taking this seriously?" A skeptical Hermione Granger asked.

"Of course we are." The two of them said.

"Professor Padfoot impressed on us the value of this topic." One of them (I just know it wasn't the same twin who invited Ron) added alone.

"It helps us to defend ourselves against slimy snakes who aren't good sports." The other added. "And against those who _are_ good sports and think they can prank us in retaliation."

It was then that Prefect Percy Weasley decided to intervene. "While I'm glad a Professor found a way to make you guys focused on a school subject, I'm afraid he made a bad choice of motivation."

"Why don't you say that to his face, Percy?" The twins teasingly asked him.

"I have no time to answer." He replied. "Prefect duties." And then he left without listening to their tirades about how many times he flaunted his status as a prefect. As Percy was patrolling the corridor, he found a soaked Neville Longbottom. "Longbottom? What happened to you?"

"P-p-p-peeves."

"Why don't you dry yourself?" Percy asked.

"I, um, forgot the charm." Neville sheepishly explained.

"For Merlin's sake, Longbottom, you're a second-year and don't know such a basic spell!" Percy exclaimed in exasperation as he pointed his wand at Neville and silently casted the charm. "Now get back at your studies while I have a word with Peeves. Hopefully I'll get the Baron to tell me how he got that poltergeist to fear him."

**Timeskip to the day of the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game**

Lee Jordan was, once again, commenting on a game. "Welcome to Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. We're here to see Gryffindor having another easy victory since Hufflepuff's only chances would be McLaggen returning, Draco Malfoy becoming Gryffindor Seeker or Hufflepuf playing against the Cannons."

"Mr. Jordan." Professor McGonagall stiffly interrupted him. "I think I must warn you that Sirius Black is a fan of the Cannons."

Lee Jordan gulped in fear. Three minutes and a half later, Harry Potter caught the golden snitch and Gryffindor won the game. The Weasley twins then approached Professor McGonagall. "Professor, is it true Sirius Black is a fan of the Chudley Cannons?" They asked hoping it's not true.

"Yes." She casually answered.

"Oh, the horror!" One of them exclaimed in mock agony. The other then added. "How could one of our idols have such a bad taste for Quidditch teams?"

"Hey!" Ron shouted in protest. "The Chudley Cannons are a good team!"

"Yes, Ronniekins."

"Good at keeping fingers crossed and hoping for the best."

"Don't you have a victory party to join?" Professor McGonagall asked the twins.

Two days later, the Slytherins made a choice of Seeker. "No fair." Draco whined.

"The other Seeker applicant was better than you at the tryouts, Malfoy." The Slytherin Quidditch Team captain replied.

"He was just lucky." Draco argued, refusing to be gracious in defeat.

"The whole hundred times, Malfoy?" The captain sarcastically replied.

"My father will hear about that." Draco threatened.

"My father this… My father that… It's no wonder the Gryffindors don't respect you." The captain stated. "You threaten to call for your Daddy whenever things don't happen as you wish."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" Draco angrily demanded.

"Will you tell your father if I don't?" The captain teased. In retaliation, Draco Malfoy tried to cast a hex but the captain quickly deflected it. "Malfoy, your year mates and your underclassmen might respect you because of your name but try to hex me again and I'll make you wish you were serving a detention with Filch."

Draco wisely (yeah, even he has his moments) decided to leave. Meanwhile, Harry Potter was receiving an owl message from his godfather.

_ Prongslet,_

_ Congratulations for winning another Quidditch game. Sure, it was against Hufflepuff but a victory is a victory nonetheless. Your Dad would be proud. I mean your real Dad, not the muggles who act as surrogate parents. They're doing an acceptable work, I admit, but James Potter would be happier at you playing Quidditch than they are. Hope to see you thrashing Ravenclaw._

_ Love_

_ Padfoot._

_ P.S.: I'd ask you to tell Snivellus I said 'hi' but I'm sure he'd somehow see it as an excuse to dock points from Gryffindor._

Harry was slightly mad at Sirius. Why couldn't he accept the fact Harry considers the Dursleys his parents? Anyway, Harry decided to write a reply.

_Padfoot,_

_ Thank you. I'm sure my _parents_ are proud of me but thanks for telling me how my original father would feel. Would you, please, do the same about my original mother?_

_ Cordially,_

_ Prongslet_

Harry then asked his owl to send the reply. _'I hope he understands the hint this time.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Who am I kidding?'_

Back at Slytherin, Draco Malfoy was knocking at Professor Snape's office. "May I help you?" Professor Snape asked with more politeness than it'd be expected if the student knocking at his door wasn't a Slytherin.

"Professor, do you think I'm relying too much on my father's name?" Draco asked. Sadness was evident on him. Professor Snape invited him in while Crabbe and Goyle mounted guard.

**Please review. I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter.**


	7. Electives

**Chapter 7 – Electives**

Vernon and Petunia's hopes of having a calm weekend were crushed by an owl bringing them a letter from Sirius Black.

_Vernon and Petunia,_

_ By what I recall from my days as a Hogwarts student, Harry is reaching the time to pick up electives for next term. We must meet to discuss it. My owl will be waiting for your reply._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sirius Black._

Out of concern for their nephew/adopted son, the Dursleys told him to arrive at his earliest convenience. They obviously didn't expect him to apparate.

Later on, at Hogwarts, Harry James Dursley Potter was ignoring the call from Sirius Black's two-way mirror. "Won't you respond, Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked in confusion.

"What for?" Harry dismissively asked in reply. "Sirius is probably trying to convince me not to consider Vernon and Petunia Dursley my parents."

"If so, you'd better answer it now before he sends another owl during mealtime." Neville suggested.

Accepting Neville's suggestion, Harry answered to the mirror and found himself shocked at seeing not only Sirius Black but also Vernon and Petunia Dursley. "Mum? Dad?"

"Nothing to say to your Godfather, Prongslet?" Sirius mock scolded his godson. "I'm hurt."

"To call me through a two-way mirror _you_'re not a surprise." Harry counter-argued. "And it must be important to have the three of you calling me together."

"That's right, son." Vernon replied. "Sirius Black called our attention to the fact it'll soon be time for you to pick up electives for your next years."

"Isn't it too soon?" Harry asked.

"Not based on what I remember from my days as a student of Hogwarts, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "You'll soon be officially reminded of this by Hogwarts and those electives will be important in your choice of career for your adult life. Your Uncle and…"

"My parents." Harry corrected again.

"Vernon and Petunia told me you're entertaining the notion of becoming a curse-breaker for Gringotts."

"Don't put words in my mouth." Vernon sternly replied. "I said he was interested in working at Gringotts but I never specified the kind of job."

"Being curse-breakers is all the Gringotts goblins will trust wizards and witches to do for them." Sirius argued.

"WHAT?" Vernon and Petunia asked in shock. Vernon then added. "I was hoping for Harry to take some office job."

"At Gringotts?" Sirius was amused. "Not a chance. He's more likely to get that working at the Ministry. Being the Boy-Who-Lived, the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and my heir, he can have any post he wants."

That comment made Vernon worried. "Harry James Dursley Potter, I have no problem with people using the advantages life gives them but you'd better study to earn whatever post you take at the Ministry."

"Yes, Dad."

"And, Harry, while I have no trouble with you using the name of the family that took you in, it won't be officially acknowledged by Ministry records since it was given to you through muggle adoption so, as far as they're officially concerned, your full name remains "Harry James Potter"."

"So, what electives do you suggest, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "Not only they'd help you get Ministry jobs not easy to get by connections alone, but it'll also help if you decide to become a curse-breaker anyway."

"What're the other electives, Sirius?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"One of them is Care of Magical Creatures." Sirius answered. "Knowing about them is good for a cultural aspect but one doesn't need to take that class to learn about them. Even if you take that, you'll probably drop it when you reach your N.E.W.T. years. There's also a Divination class but it's just a waste of time. While it's possible to some degree to predict the future, it's not something to be taught and Professor McGonagall believes Professor Trelawney, who currently teaches that class, is a fraud."

"All fortune-tellers are frauds." Vernon grunted in disgust.

"Anyway, every year, since Professor Trelawney started teaching Divination at Hogwarts, she predicts one of her students will die but, fortunately, it never happened for real."

"Someone like that would never be allowed a teaching job in the Muggle World." Petunia commented. "Won't the Board of Governors do anything about her?"

"Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore still has that kind of leeway with them." Sirius replied. "They won't even make Dumbledore hire someone to replace Professor Binns despite Binns not caring or even noticing if his students sleep during class."

"And is _that_ the best magical school?" Vernon asked in skepticism. "I pity for the others if that's true."

"Well, if Harry's French is good enough, we could transfer him to Beauxbatons." Sirius commented.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sirius." Petunia replied. "Harry already has friends at Hogwarts. Right, Harry?"

"Yes, Mum." Harry replied.

"That's another topic I'd like to discuss with you, Prongslet." Sirius asked in concern. "I was told you're on somewhat friendly terms with Draco Malfoy."

"I'd rather say 'civil' instead of 'friendly' and what's the problem with that?" Harry asked in reply.

"Prongslet, Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin." Sirius said as if it explained everything. "He's probably trying to spy on you so his father will have useful information for if Voldemort returns."

Vernon was exasperated at that. "Do you really think a kid barely older than our son would do something like that?"

"It's possible." Sirius stubbornly argued.

"Next you'll say Draco was spying on behalf of Slytherin Quidditch Team like some of my fellow Gryffindors suspect." Harry commented.

"Merlin! I haven't thought about that! Prongslet, don't talk to that snake or any other until the year's Quidditch championship is over!" If Sirius Black was joking or not is anyone's guess. On one hand, Sirius Black, like most wizards, takes Quidditch seriously (no pun intended). On the other hand, he's one of the Marauders, the most talented pranksters to ever attend Hogwarts.

At this point, Harry had no intention to continue the conversation. "If you don't mind, I have homework to do. May I leave this conversation?"

"Fine, but you'd better keep your good grades and stay on your best behavior or your mother and I won't sign the permission for you to visit Hogsmeade next term." Vernon sternly demanded.

"Don't worry, Prongslet." Sirius quickly added. "I'll sign it."

"Goodbye." Harry said and then deactivated the mirror.

"Sirius, I understand Harry's birth parents made you the first choice of guardian for him but we don't seem to be on full agreement on what's best for him." Vernon argued.

A few days later, Sirius Black was proven right about being asked to pick electives for the next term. "I'm picking Divination." Ron commented. "Acing it must be easy."

"It doesn't seem to be a good reason to pick an elective, Ron." Harry replied.

"I agree with him, Ronald." Hermione added.

"Of course you do." Ron commented. "Which electives did you pick?"

"All of them." She excitedly answered, shocking everyone who heard her.

"Hermione, will there be time for anyone to take all classes?" Harry asked in confusion. The last time he checked, some of the classes had clashing times.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and see if she can do something about it." She replied.

"I hope she can't." Ron said. "Mum would probably make me take all classes if it were possible."

"Aside from Divination, which other elective will you take, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Ron explained. "Sounds more interesting than the others. And you, Harry?"

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Harry explained. "They might be useful for the jobs I'm considering taking after I graduate."

"You don't need jobs." Ron argued. "You're rich."

"Being rich is no reason to be lazy, Ronald." Hermione argued back. "Harry is right about not relying only on whatever his fame and/or wealth brings him."

"What do you think about doing once you graduate, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm thinking about working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to make sure nobody else will suffer the miscarriage of justice my Godfather did." Harry replied.

Everybody then stopped to think about the repercussions of Peter Pettigrew's crimes and the Ministry's hurry into punishing Sirius Black for them. The Weasleys were particularly disgusted at the fact they unknowingly harbored a Death Eater for ten years while all non-Muggleborns thought about how that's the reason Harry Potter grew with muggles and isolated from magic. They couldn't imagine growing up like that.

Angelina Johnson then appeared. "Potter, Captain Wood wants you for Quidditch practice now." She said.

"Okay." Harry replied and then followed her to the Quidditch pitch.

**Please review.**


	8. Quidditch Finals

**Chapter 8 – Quidditch Finals**

"And Harry Potter catches the snitch!" Lee Jordan happily announced. "Gryffindor 230 – Ravenclaw 60! Gryffindor went undefeated through this year's Quidditch championship! Slytherin has no chance to win the Quidditch Cup this time!"

"That's what you think." Someone from the Ravenclaw stands commented. It was Draco Malfoy. "What're you talking about, Malfoy?" The Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team asked.

"Not here." Malfoy replied, hinting he'd rather not to get into details in front of non-Slytherins.

Meanwhile, Harry joined his family at the Gryffindor stands. "Nice catch, Prongslet." Sirius commented with a smile. "Your Dad would be proud of you."

"And I am." Vernon replied. "Oh, you meant James."

"Exactly, Dursley."

"What about my original Mum, Sirius?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't she be proud as well?"

"She'd just be glad you weren't hurt." Sirius dismissively answered. "She wasn't very fond of Quidditch."

"That's an understatement." Petunia snorted. "She used to consider it _'stupid and dangerous'_."

"Danger is what makes some sports interesting." Vernon commented. "Watching Formula 1 races and wondering which cars will crash always do wonders with my adrenaline."

While not knowing what adrenaline is, Sirius Black understood by context that one of Vernon's reasons to like Quidditch is similar to one of his reasons to like Formula 1. And Sirius knew of Formula 1 through some muggleborns from his student days. He once watched one race. While initially not understanding why somebody would like a sport where people don't fly, he agreed to watch one to make his mother upset for watching a muggle sport. He ended up liking it after all.

Later on, three thirds of the Hogwarts students were happy at the notion of Slytherin not winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor Head of House Minerva McGonagall was taunting Slytherin Head of House Severus Snape about how he'll no longer keep the cup after the championship is officially over.

Meanwhile, Sirius Orion Black was receiving an unexpected visitor. "What can I do for you, Lucius?" He asked while barely hiding his disdain for his cousin Narcissa's husband.

"Well, Lord Black, I humbly came here to ask you to make my son Draco your heir." Lucius Malfoy replied.

"Why would I do that?" Sirius asked out of a desire for an answer.

"You have no children to inherit your estate, Lord Black." Lucius explained. "You'll need someone."

"I have my godson." Sirius replied. "He'll inherit the title and anything else I own once I die."

"You can't pass either the title or Black Manor to anyone who isn't a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black by blood."

"Harry is the grandson of Dorea Black." Sirius argued. "He meets the requirement."

"He does not have the proper upbringing." Lucius countered. "Harry Potter is being raised by muggles he sees as his parents. Making him the new Lord Black would be like letting the House being ruled by some mudblood."

"Just another reason to choose him over Draco." Sirius replied. While he wasn't fond of Harry considering the Dursleys his parents, he still deemed it better than Harry hating them for the mere fact they were muggles.

"I know you, Sirius." Lucius said. "I know you'd love to have Harry with you. With my influence, we can take him from his muggle relatives."

"If I were too immature to care about how Harry feels about living with them, I'd have taken him from them as soon as I was acquitted from Peter Pettigrew's crimes." Sirius angrily replied.

"Lord Black, even without the Headship of the Noble and Most Ancient Head of Black at stake, Harry Potter is the last Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Lucius argued. "We mustn't let him be raised by muggles."

"Lucius, if I wanted to uphold the family's anti-muggle bigotry, I wouldn't have moved out of the manor as soon as I became of age." Sirius replied.

While Sirius and his cousin-in-law were arguing, the Slytherin Quidditch Team was discussing their strategy to win the cup. "As we know, the Quidditch Cup is awarded to the team that scores more points than any other. Therefore, our Seeker won't catch the Snitch until we secure enough points to win the cup." The captain announced.

"What if the Hufflepuff Seeker catches the Snitch before we secure enough points?" The Slytherin Seeker asked.

"It's _Hufflepuff_." The captain explained. "I've never seen anything worse except during Chudley Cannons games or when Draco Malfoy was our Seeker."

"Hey!" Malfoy protested until he noticed the Slytherins glaring at him.

Meanwhile, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team was also discussing strategies for the upcoming game. "The Slytherins will probably avoid catching the Snitch until they have enough points to win the Cup." The captain told his teammates. "This is our chance to win at least one game." The team cheered at the idea of winning a game.

However, before the game, all students had something else to worry about: final exams. Once again, Neville Longbottom was worried about Professor Snape scaring him. "Don't worry, Neville." Harry comforted his friend. "If Professor Snivellus tries anything bad, Sirius will jump at the opportunity of having him sacked."

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whose side one is, Snape's fear of Sirius seemed to be enough to prevent the allegedly reformed Death Eater from deliberately sabotaging the Gryffindors.

On the day of the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin game, all Gryffindors and Ravenclaws got the surprise of their lives when Slytherin missed several chances to catch the Snitch and win the game. "What's wrong with those slimy snakes?" Ron asked out of glee and confusion. "It's like they don't even want to catch the Golden Snitch."

"That's because they still don't." Hermione explained.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in confusion.

"Can't you see it?" She asked, surprised she's understanding something Quidditch-related more than they were. "Slytherin's main objective isn't winning this game but winning the Quidditch Cup. Their Seeker won't try to catch the Golden Snitch until the point difference between them and Gryffindor is under 150."

"Those slimy bastards!" Ron exclaimed in anger.

That anger was later shared by commentator Lee Jordan. "And then, thanks to Slytherin's dirties trick ever, they not only won the game against Hufflepuff but also stole the Cup from Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall was so upset she didn't even bother to stop Jordan. Meanwhile, Professor Snape was smiling at the fact Slytherin will keep the Cup for another year. While this was his only external reaction, he was mentally doing the 'in your face' routine.

After that, the rest of the term was quite uneventful. Despite Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup, Gryffindor still managed to win the House Cup by a narrow margin. After that, the students boarded the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross Station, where they met their families. Harry quickly ran to hug his parents. "Welcome back, son." Vernon said with a smile.

"What about me, Prongslet?" Sirius asked out of jealousy.

"It's good to see you again, Sirius." Harry added.

Petunia then noticed the boy that stepped down with her son. "Harry, who's that boy who was with you at the train? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, Mum." Harry answered. "Neville, these are my Mum, my Dad and my Godfather. Mum, Dad, Godfather, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you." Vernon said while offering his hand for a handshake.

Sirius was one to be happy to be reintroduced to Neville. "Neville, I don't know if your Grandmother told you but I used to work with your parents at the Auror Department." He then noticed Neville was scared of him. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm s-sorry, Lord Black. Grandmother told me so many times about you, well, I now know you're innocent but…"

"I understand." Sirius sadly replied. Augusta Longbottom then showed up and recognized Sirius. "Lord Black, I'm sorry for not realizing you had been framed. Had I not been so sure of your guilt, I'd have pushed for a trial years before your godson returned."

"Apology accepted, Lady Longbottom." Sirius replied.

**End of year 2.**


End file.
